The primary goals of this grant for a Southwest Oncology Group research program within the Columbia Presbyterian Cancer Center are: (1) To support the infrastructure for an integrated multimodality SWOG clinical research program. 2) To increase participation of the Columbia Presbyterian Cancer Center (CPCC) investigators in the design, conduct and analysis of SWOG studies. A particular strength of the institution is its expertise in breast and prostate cancer, marrow transplant and gene therapy as well as epidemiology, carcinogenesis and molecular epidemiology. 3) For minority cancer SWOG patients in upper Manhattan, to identify and ameliorate perceived and actual impediments to participation in clinical cancer trials. This application represents collaboration between investigators in the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Neurosurgery, Gynecology, Radiation Oncology, Urology, and Epidemiology within the Columbia Presbyterian Medical Center (CPMC). There are about 3000 new cancer patients each year at CPMC. Thus there are sufficient numbers of patients for SWOG clinical trials. The cancer patient population at CPMC comprises 10% Afro-American and 20% Hispanic. Superb laboratory skills in cellular and molecular biology exist within the Cancer Center and the University. Many investigators have been participants in SWOG studies but in an uncoordinated manner. The current grant will allow Columbia to provide an infrastructure to coordinate and support their research efforts, provide some data management support, but most importantly, fund travel to SWOG meetings for increasing the participation of physician and nurse investigators and for training of data managers in SWOG training seminars.